primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre (first building)
The Anomaly Research Centre, often shortened to the ARC, is a secret government building used to track and contain anomalies. It was used after the team moved from the Home Office. Facilities Operations Room with the Anomaly Detector in the operations room.]] This is the largest room of the ARC. At the beginning of Series 2 when the ARC is first introduced, the operations room is well lit, with white flooring; it stays mostly empty throughout the series, with only the Anomaly Detection Device being housed in here. The operations room also features a vehicle entrance. This was used when they transported the future shark inside using a fork lift truck and when a Future Predator was hidden in the back of a van. In the gap between Series 2 and Series 3, several changes occur in the Main Operations Room of the ARC. The lighting is made darker, and a number of desks and workbenches are set up, which hold many of Connor Temple's inventions. Also, the ARC logo can be seen on the floor. There are sometimes ARC employees seen working at the tables. After Helen Cutter destroyed the ARC in Series 3, the operations room was rebuilt with a new temperature changing system allowing it to be cooled well below zero. Outerim Walkway The outerim walkway faces into the central room. It leads from the vehicle entrance up onto the second floor of the building. Guards are often seen walking along the walkway in the background on security patrols. It's unknown why the walkway is there or whether it has a purpose at all. Armoury The armoury is where the weapons of the ARC team are kept, for use by the field team and the Special Forces Soldiers. Some of the things stored in the armoury are scuba diving and other mobility equipment. Other, more standard, guns and equipment are also stored here. Labs There are a number of labs seen inside the ARC; many of the labs are manned by the ARC scientists. The labs include Cutter’s, where he worked on the Matrix with Sarah Page before the bomb incident involving Helen Cutter. (Episode 3.3) Also, Sarah has her own lab where she attempted to clean and decipher The Artefact. After the ARC fire, a new temperature controlled lab was installed, where Abby Maitland grew a number of tropical plants. You also had a lab when you worked at the ARC. (Primeval Evolved) Offices A sloping ramp in the operations room leads to Lester’s and Jenny’s (formally Oliver Leek's) offices. This is where most of the team meetings happen. Also, this is where Lester spends most of his time. There is a landing outside the office doors that overlooks the operations room. It is presumed that each of the core team have their own office inside the ARC. Recreation Room The rest room is where the core team can chill out after a callout. There is a large sofa, and several games consoles. There is a kitchen to the rear of the room with is used by the core team as well as the other members of the ARC staff. This is also where the team’s locker room is kept. There is a gym located to the side of this room, it is unknown whatever this is used by just the core team. Car Park A set of doors in the operations room lead into the ARC's indoor car park, this is where the team's Toyota Hilux pick-up trucks are parked. There is another door that leads into the main ARC building. It is known that a containment lorry can fit in this car park, as this was where the Columbian Mammoth was kept. (Episode 2.6) The outside car park is used by the staff; this car park is an area behind the ARC that is rarely ever seen. Other Areas The ARC is a large building and not much has been revealed, although it is possible to view a map of the ARC central area to discover more about the building. Other rooms in the ARC could include a canteen, a creature containment facility, soldier’s barracks and shower facilities. History The Anomaly Research Centre is a top secret, state-of the-art facility and the base of operations for James Lester, Nick Cutter and the rest of the ARC team. Here they attempt to control the creatures that come out of the anomalies, by returning them, keeping them or (As a last resort) killing them. The ARC didn't exist before Claudia Brown's disappearance, however, in the alternate timeline, it was set up after Episode 1. (Series 1) Incidents Oliver Leek set loose a Future Predator inside the ARC, which killed many of the ARC staff and nearly killed James Lester. It was only after Lester freed the Columbian Mammoth from the car park that the Predator was killed. On the same day, a bomb planted inside a van by Leek was disarmed by Cutter and Conner. (Episode 2.6) Later, Helen Cutter attacked the ARC with her army of Sciswell Clones, eventually a bomb was set off inside the ARC by Helen Cutter. (Episode 3.3) This caused substantial damage to the ARC, but it was quickly repaired on the same site with a few improvements and new labs. Parts of the ARC are modified, including the Main Op’s Room, which is now capable of being rapidly cooled to temperatures well below zero. (Episode 3.5) The last time the ARC is seen is during Episode 3.9, when Helen Cutter returns and takes Christine Johnson hostage, during the stand-of, Connor gives her the artifact and she flees the ARC. Between Series 3 and Series 4, a number of missions were sent out from the ARC to find Connor, Abby and team leader Danny Quinn after they headed into the future. These ultimately failed and Sarah was killed during the final mission. After this, the ARC was suspended until further notice. (S4 Prequel Episode 1) A New ARC When the ARC is revived after its temporary suspension with Philip Burton purchasing partial ownership of the organisation. The ARC's base of operations moves from this building to a second building. (Episode 4.1) It is not known what happened to the old facility, although, it was likely put into lockdown once the team were relocated. Appearances Canonical *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 *Episode 3.2 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *Episode 3.3 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *Episode 3.4 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 4 *Episode 3.5 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 5 *Episode 3.6 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 6 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 7 *Episode 3.8 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 8 *Episode 3.9 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 9 Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Behind the Scenes *The exterior of the Series 2-Series 3 ARC is the Duke of Kent Building at the University of Surrey. See also *ARC *ARC (Organisation) *Future ARC Category:Places Category:Places in London